Deadeye Derby
Deadeye Derby is an app game based on Happy Tree Friends. How to Play Aiming: Move your device around until your opponent is in your reticle, then fire when it turns red. Shooting/Attacking: Pull back on the elasticity meter on the right-hand side of the screen. The more you pull back, the more powerful your shot. Better slingshots pull back more quickly, Try and go for the eyes for more damage, however. Doing so by far causes the most damage. Shooting Ammo: Touch the ammo to use, then pull back on the elasticity meter on the right-hand side of the screen, There's 6 ammo's in the game. Using health kits: Touch the health kit to heal. Information This game will be suited for two players and will involve using slingshots to fire at an opponent. It will also involve customizations and boss battles. It was released in the app store on January 16, 2014, at the same time the episode it was based upon aired on the web. Ammo's Fire Ammo: Takes more damage during the fire effect. Fire Ammo+: Takes even more damage during the blue fire effect. Lightning Ammo: Freezes the opponent so the opponent doesn't attack. Lightning Ammo+: Freezes the opponent with a little bit of more time. Poison Ammo: Takes away some of the opponents health. Poison Ammo+: Takes away more of the opponents health due to more time. Slingshots Slingshot 1 (Basic): Takes 35-45 damage, Pulls 1.5 Seconds, Reloads 1.5 Seconds, Max Zoom: 2.0 Slingshot 2 (Hammer): Takes 45-55 damage, Pulls 1.5 Seconds, Reloads 2.0 Seconds, Max Zoom: 2.0 Slingshot 3 (Spiky): Takes 55-65 damage, Pulls 1.8 Seconds, Reloads 2.0 Seconds, Max Zoom: 1.5 Slingshot 4 (Dog): Takes 65-75 damage, Pulls 2.0 Seconds, Reloads 2.5 Seconds, Max Zoom: 2.0 Slingshot 5 (Glasses): Takes 60-70 damage, Pulls 1.5 Seconds, Reloads 2.0 Seconds, Max Zoom: 2.0 Slingshot 6 (Maraca): Takes 70-80 damage, Pulls 1.8 Seconds, Reloads 2.5 Seconds, Max Zoom: 1.5 Slingshot 7 (Knife): Takes 80-90 damage, Pulls 2.0 Seconds, Reloads 2.5 Seconds, Max Zoom: 2.0 Slingshot 8 (The Cursed Idol): Takes 90-100 damage, Pulls 2.0 Seconds, Reloads 3.0 Seconds, Max Zoom: 2.0 Characters Playable *Cuddles *Toothy *Flaky *Nutty *Giggles *Petunia *Handy *Disco Bear *Splendid Bosses *Sniffles *Lifty and Shifty *Russell *Flippy Others *Mime *Lumpy *The Mole *Cro-Marmot *Cub Trivia *It is based on the episode Camp Pokeneyeout. *This marks the second time a game and an episode share the same teaser. The first instance was with Run and Bun and Buns of Steal. *It is the first HTF game to be released in 2014. *They have not confirmed it is available in android. However, currently they are only available for IPhone and IPad. *Pop, Lammy, and Mr. Pickles are the only characters who don't appear in the game. *It is stated on the March 20, 2014 update that they're in the process of making a HD version of Deadeye Derby for iPad. Videos Live event launch party Gallery Deadeyederby app icon IPhone5.png|App icon in IPhone. slingshot.jpg derby.jpg derby 2.jpg derby opt.jpg goals.jpg stages.jpg 1525393_675369835817669_710693300_n.jpg grab01.jpg grab02.jpg grab03.jpg grab05.jpg grab07.jpg Zayats 001.png character choose.png See Also *Camp Pokeneyeout *Mobile Games Category:HTF games Category:Other Media